


Love is Forever: Nobody Else

by TheEmcee



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Consensual, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, No Sex, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since they first got together and Tadashi is taking Hiro out on a date to celebrate their anniversary. Hiro still doesn’t understand what Tadashi sees in him, but he’s starting to finally accept that there’s no one else for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Forever: Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom, or song lyrics.
> 
> A/N: Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve added onto this series. I’ve posted other works and I’m revising other works and outlining new one shots, so you all have that to look forward to. Here’s part three of this series though! After this one, there will only be two left. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
Love is Forever  
~…~  
Part Two: Nobody Else  
~…~

One year.

It had been one whole year since Hiro and Tadashi started going out. He didn’t even realize it had been a year. All of the days seemed to go by so fast and before he knew it, it was graduation day and he was walking across the stage accepting his high school diploma, listening as Aunt Cass cheered and shouted in the audience. And then it was Tadashi’s turn and he looked so handsome and confident and everything a high school grad with a bright future ahead of him should look like. Hiro knew that he paled in comparison.

The summer went by just as fast and before Hiro knew it, he was with Tadashi in the bookstore at San Fransokyo’s Institute of Technology, buying his books for his classes, which he shared with Tadashi of course. It would take some coaxing to get him to admit it, but Hiro was so very glad and thrilled to be taking classes with Tadashi; it was just so wonderful to have someone who was as enthused and obsessed with tech as he was. Tadashi being that way made things so very easy and enjoyable because not only did they connect on an emotional and personal level, but also an intellectual one as well. Being able to have discusses and brainstorming sessions with Tadashi was something Hiro had never experienced before, but he loved it and reveled in it.

Things had been going great, far better than Hiro had thought they would. He adored Tadashi, he really, truly did, but part of him, a small part that he kept hidden away under lock and key until it came out in the middle of the night when he was alone or when Tadashi was asleep (sleepovers had become a regular thing, but they hadn’t done anything aside from making out). It was stupid to feel that way, Hiro knew; after all, he was a genius, his mind was unparalleled, and yet when it came to relationships, he was at a loss. 

Yes, he’s been over this in his head numerous times and he’s also gone over it with Tadashi just as much, but…

Tadashi was a good guy. Like, seriously, a good, good guy. He’d give you the shirt off his back even if it was below zero in winter. He’d rush into a burning building if it meant saving someone, anyone, regardless of who they were or what they did. He gave up his seat on the bus to elderly people, let people butt in front of him in the lunch line, helped Aunt Cass in the café without asking for a pay check…the list went on and on. He was smart, funny, kind, big hearted, warm, loving, and talented. Hiro loved all of those things and so much more.

Hiro was none of those things, though.

 

~…~

'Oh, my stomach’s tied in knots

I’m afraid of what I’ll find if you want to talk tonight

See the problem isn’t you, it’s me, I know

I can tell, I’ve seen it time after time

And I’ll push you away

I get so afraid, oh no'

~…~

Hiro was a genius, an inventor, a scientist. He was amazing with technology, robotics, creating things, solving problems, thinking of solutions, and getting results. The world of tech and facts was where he was most comfortable in and interacting with people appealed little to him. Not that he was rude or mean or anything; his aunt had raised him better than that. It’s just that…people had never been important to him as a whole. They had never given him a reason to offer assistance or help; actually, they usually only made him withdraw into himself, especially his peers who still teased him mercilessly. 

Being alone for so long, Hiro began to believe that it had made him cold and heartless, even towards the ones he loved. He wasn’t used to being shown affection or kindness and yet there was Tadashi, giving him over abundances of it and Hiro drank it up, soaked it up like a sponge and it made feel warm inside, whole, good. It made him thinking and even begin to believe that he could someday be like Tadashi: genuinely kind and helpful, warm and giving. But Hiro wasn’t sure if that was possible. He was too selfish; if he had it his way, Tadashi would never leave his side.

And that scared him. When it got to the point that Hiro began thinking that, he stopped him and looked back at the person he had become. How awful was it that he wanted to keep Tadashi locked away like he had locked himself away for years? That was cruel and mean and Hiro never, ever wanted to be like that, especially to Tadashi. It was those thoughts, those feelings, that made him question what Tadashi saw in him, what he found that he believed so much in. Because, honestly, Hiro didn’t see it.

Was this what depression was like? Or was it apathy? Or was it something even worse? Hiro didn’t know. This feelings and thoughts didn’t come to him as much anymore; just every once in a while in the middle of the night while he was alone in the garage working on his latest idea or when he was in bed with or without Tadashi. They no longer plagued him as they once had, but Hiro thought that when they did reappear, they were far worse than before.

~…~

And I can’t live without you now

I can’t even live with myself

And I can’t live without you now

And I don’t want nobody else

I only have myself to blame

But do you think we can start again?

‘Cause I can’t live without you

~…~

Hiro didn’t know when Tadashi had saved him from himself or how he kept doing it. Had they not met, Hiro was certain that he would have become a heartless, soulless monster, far worse than the demons of lore. It wasn’t that difficult imagining himself as such; from time to time, he can still see it happening, but Tadashi was always there to remind him of who he was.

What kind of toll did that take on Tadashi? Yes, the older boy was strong, strong and healthy and determined and stubborn, but there was only so much a person can take before they gave up, right? And no one should be forced to deal with so much…so much…whatever the heck was wrong with Hiro. Yet Tadashi had always been there, even before they had started dating and over the past year, he continued to be there, a constant presence, a guiding hand, a guardian and protector, and the only person Hiro could imagine spending the rest of his life with.

At fourteen years old now, Hiro knew that his mind shouldn’t be thinking about the rest of his days, yet he had always felt older than what he actually was. A future with Tadashi was something he could foresee and was also something he greatly desired. However, he still couldn’t exactly see what Tadashi saw in him. There was no mistaking what he saw in Tadashi; he was wonderful in every sense of the word. 

Smiling softly to himself, Hiro put on his best shirt – which was really just a new tee shirt Aunt Cass had gotten him that had no designs or logos on it - and shorts – pants were so overrated – and checked himself in the mirror. He had grown a few inches since he had first met Tadashi, but he was still shorter than him, his eye level only reaching Tadashi’s chest. Oddly enough, though, he didn’t mind being shorter and smaller than Tadashi; he preferred Tadashi being taller and more filled out than he was because it made him feel safe and secure and he just loved being able to tuck himself against his boyfriend’s side with ease and comfort. 

His hair still stuck out at all angles and was a massive mess, but he thought it looked cool. It balanced out Tadashi’s always neatly brushed hair. Running a hand through it, Hiro smiled at his own reflection, genuine excitement and happiness shining on his boyish face, making him look even younger than fourteen. Their first anniversary dinner! He just couldn’t believe it! It was so exciting and he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet just thinking about it. Spending time with Tadashi was always something he looked forward to, but it wasn’t often that special occasions popped up. 

Checking himself once more, Hiro was pleased to see that he looked nice and was turning to log off his computer when he heard a knock at the door.

“Hey, Hiro,” he heard Tadashi’s voice call him and he turned and beamed up at his boyfriend. Tadashi was eighteen now, so they had to be careful about what they did in public, how much affection they showed, but the state laws said that four years difference was okay. Besides, they met in high school when they were both minors, so it was no big deal. And it wasn’t like they were doing anything anyway.

When Tadashi gave him a raised eye brow and lopsided smile, Hiro realized that he had been babbling inside his head and had yet to actually say anything.

“Tadashi! Hi! Sorry, I was….uh…thinking,” Hiro said, scratching the back of his head and laughing a bit. “It helps my…pubescent mood swings…?” Tadashi laughed and Hiro’s heart just melted. How on earth did he get so lucky as to have this guy as his boyfriend? What did he do to deserve him?

“I thought as much. You usually get that look on your face whenever you’re thinking,” Tadashi said and crossed the room to pull Hiro into his arms.

Once in his warm and familiar embrace, Hiro sighed happily and relaxed against Tadashi’s chest, closing his eyes and just enjoying being in his arms. Tadashi knew him so well, better than anyone else ever had, and he loved that. He loved that Tadashi could just look at him and know if something was wrong, if something wasn’t right. It filled his heart with a warmth and light that was foreign to him two years ago, a year and a half ago, but now it was as familiar and welcoming as Tadashi’s presence.

“As much as I’d love to cuddle with you all night long, I figured we could do that later, after we get a bite to eat,” Tadashi said, though Hiro could tell that he was reluctant to let him go just by the fact that Tadashi was still holding him.

“Where is this mysterious place we’re going?” Hiro asked as he snuggled against Tadashi, inhaling his scent. Tadashi hadn’t told Hiro where they were going; just to look nice.

“There’s this new restaurant about a fifteen minute drive from here. It’s kind of like a café, more like a bistro, only more private. Romantic, y’know? I thought we could try that place. Something different for a change,” Tadashi replied, kissing Hiro’s hair.

“Aunt Cass will have a fit if you tell her you’re taking me to a café,” Hiro teased him. Aunt Cass would too. Her café had been voted best in San Fransokyo for the past three years and it was something she took great pride in. She knew her stuff and she could tell how great the food was at a café just by looking at it.

“That’s why I’m not giving her any specifics,” Tadashi countered, his voice light with amusement and laughter. “We’d better go before it closes.”

“Oh, okay. As long as we get to come back and watch movies and cuddle afterwards,” Hiro teased and reluctantly pulled away. Tadashi laughed and ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek, causing Hiro to shiver at the intimate gesture.

“How did you know that that’s what I had planned?” Tadashi said as they made their way down stairs. 

“I know you,” Hiro replied simply. 

And that’s when it hit him.

~…~

Oh, my stomach’s tied in knots

I’m afraid of what I’ll find if I see you with him tonight

See, the problem isn’t you, it’s me, I know

I do this every single time

I’ll push you away

I get so afraid, oh no

And I can’t live without you now

I can’t even live with myself

And I can’t live without you now

I can’t even live with myself

~…~

When had it gotten to the point that Tadashi and Hiro began to know each other? Obviously, they knew each other, but know each other as in automatically knowing what the other was thinking or would think about this or that, if the other would like this new thing over that, what the other would think about one thing or another, what the other was planning or scheming. They had only been together for a year, but it seemed as though that was all they needed to become one in the same. At least, to Hiro, it seemed as though they were one in the same, like two puzzle pieces that were finally, at long last, linked together. Now that they were together, they were complete, they were whole, they weren’t lonely, they weren’t scared, they were together. 

Either one of them could have backed out of this relationship at any point during the course of this past year, yet neither one of them did because doing so would mean they would lose a piece of themselves for the rest of their lives. Is that why Tadashi never gave up on him? Is that why he remained at Hiro’s side through all of the great and wonderful times as well as though those dark and dry spells? Is that why Tadashi always encouraged even his most crazy and absurd ideas, why he always pushed Hiro to do his best at everything, why he always gave him a helping hand without needing to be asked

Was Tadashi aware of this? Was he thinking the same things Hiro was? Did he believe that they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together, that they were practically the same person? Did Tadashi feel as though he couldn’t live without Hiro? When he looked at Hiro, did he see his future too?

Hiro wanted to ask Tadashi these questions, but he was afraid to. One, because he was currently clinging to Tadashi’s backside as they rode on his moped to the bistro and he didn’t want to distract Tadashi from his driving. And two, because he didn’t think a serious conversation like that was appropriate right now; he wasn’t even sure if Tadashi would be able to hear half of what he’d say. Besides, how does one put those questions into words that are actually spoken aloud? Hiro wasn’t good at emotions; he wasn’t good at opening himself up and being so raw and bare and vulnerable. 

Tadashi was changing that, though. He was changing so much about Hiro and they had only known each other for a little over a year. How incredible was that? How amazing and wonderful was that?

It almost made Hiro cry. In fact, he could feel tears prick his eyes and he buried his face against Tadashi’s back and squeezed him a little tighter than what was necessary.

“Are you alright?” Tadashi asked him. Hiro nodded.

“Yeah. Never been better,” he answered and clung to Tadashi as though he were a lifeline.

~…~

I only have myself to blame,

But do you think we can start again?

I only have myself to blame,

But do you think we can start again?

I only have myself to blame,

But do you think we can start again?

I only have myself to blame

Let’s start again

Let’s start again

I can’t live without

~…~

Once they got inside the bistro and sat down, Hiro finally felt nervous. It was a nice and quiet place with soft lighting, booths with comfy seats that had little figurines and small sculptures decorating the tables. Paintings and pictures of lovers and couples dotted the wall and there were half walls that had large, long potted plants and flowers lining them. Tadashi had been right: it was private and romantic, the perfect place for an anniversary dinner for two new college students.

Their waitress arrived and took their orders for their drinks before she left, leaving them alone. Tadashi reached across the table and took Hiro’s smaller hands in his own larger ones and smiled gently, tenderly, at him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” he asked gently, not pressuring Hiro at all, just letting him know that he was there through his words and his touch. Hiro took a deep breath, knowing that it was best to just swallow his stubbornness and pride and tell Tadashi.

“It’s just…there are still times when I don’t get what you see in me,” Hiro began. He saw Tadashi begin to frown slightly and he quickly explained. “I mean, you’re so much better than I am; you’re good and nice and genuine. Those aren’t traits I see in me.”

“But,” Hiro said before Tadashi could say anything, “I realized something before we left my place.” He gave Tadashi a warm smile, which was returned tenfold. 

Their waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready. After they gave her their orders – both got the special since they didn’t even bother looking at the menus – she left them be.

“What did you realize, Hiro?” Tadashi asked him, squeezing his hands reassuringly.

“That we fit together perfectly and that we’re all each other needs,” Hiro said, blushing at how cheesy and stupid that kind of sounded. And it did and they both knew it, but Tadashi just gave him the biggest smile ever and it made Hiro’s heart melt and caused his toes to curl and made him smile like a goofball. 

“I don’t care how many times I have to say it, Hiro: I’m not giving up on you,” Tadashi told him, his eyes determined and stubborn even though he was still smiling. “You’re a wonderful person and we’re basically the same person anyway. Everything I could ever want or need in a partner is sitting right here in front of me. There’s no one else for me, Hiro.”

Hiro had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak. And he knew that he might burst into tears any moment.

“There’s no one else for me either, Tadashi,” he said, sounding young and choked up. Tadashi smiled at him and Hiro basked in the warmth and light and love that came with that smile.

“Good, because I don’t think I can let you go now,” Tadashi said. “I don’t think I could’ve let you go from the very beginning.”

The waitress brought them their meals and asked if there was anything else they needed. Once they told her no, she left and Tadashi released Hiro’s hands.

“Hey, um…Tadashi?” Hiro asked. His boyfriend looked at him, his expression warm and tender. It made Hiro shift in his seat, very much aware of just how intimate that look was. But, he needed to say it before he lost his nerve. He needed Tadashi to know now.

“I…uh…I love…you,” Hiro said softly, his eyes holding Tadashi’s before he looked down, embarrassed that he had said it and especially in public.   
Looking around to make sure that no one was watching them, Tadashi leaned across the table and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Hiro’s lips, which was returned whole heartedly. When he pulled away, he gazed softly into Hiro’s eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you as well, Hiro.”

~…~

And I can’t live without you now

I can’t even live with myself

I can’t live without you now

And I don’t want nobody else

‘Cause I can’t live without you now

I can’t even live with myself

And I can’t live without you now

‘Cause I don’t want nobody else

Nobody else

Nobody else

I can’t live without you

~…~


End file.
